


The Virile Veela

by Toodleoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo
Summary: It's Ginny's birthday, and what she wants from her husband Severus is... a little unorthodox. Enter crap erotica, stage left!





	The Virile Veela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theimpossiblegeekygrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/gifts).



> This is a Gineverus birthday drabble for a friend. 
> 
> I'm probably stating the obvious, but for Americans, an Olivier Award is the equivalent of a Tony. It's for excellence in stage acting.

'"Roberta's beguiling eyes followed his big, strong hands as they danced across her heaving breasts,"' Severus read aloud, wincing at the melodramatic words on the page.  
  
He dropped the book to his side for the second time in less than a minute.  
  
All things considered, he was doing fairly well humouring the red-head he loved. He'd agreed to traipse around their home in the nude, sorting out a plate of her favourite things while she ordered him about from the living room.  
  
'Pick up where you left off!' Ginny cried, lounging on the sofa in nothing but her silk robe. 'It's _my_ birthday, Severus, and you are _going_ to finish this chapter!'  
  
He sighed the forlorn sigh of a man deeply in love with an occasionally unreasonable woman.

Then he grumbled a bit.  
  
And picked up the damned book.  
  
'Fine,' he said, and then he found his place in _The Virile Veela_ once more, his resonant voice a bit at odds with the words he was reading. 'Ah! Here we are. "Blah, blah, blah... her heaving breasts. Laszlo's fingers, rough from a long day of working in the fields, stimulated her rosy nipples, and his mouth found her skin—'  
  
He dropped the book again.  
  
'Are you _certain_ this is what you want, Ginevra?' Severus asked, skimming over the lackluster writing in the cheap paperback.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'It's utter drivel.'  
  
'That's rather the point, darling,' Ginny replied. She plumped another pillow and tucked it behind her back.  
  
'But nobody talks like this,' he said. 'How is it even remotely titillating?'  
  
'Now, now, Severus. You said that today was _my_ day, didn't you? Well, I want to hear your voice, your _lovely_ voice, reading something that I enjoy. It's completely trashy, I know, but that, my dear, is _rather the point_.'  
  
'Fine.' He brought a bowl of berries and the chocolate cake leftover from her family party at the Burrow the previous evening. Then he pushed the pillow aside and slid behind her, giving her time to lean back against his chest as he continued reading her lowbrow smut.  
  
'Shall I skip straight to the fucking?' he asked.  
  
'Whatever you please,' she replied, picking up a few raspberries to nibble on.  
  
Severus coughed a few times, and then flipped open the page again.'"Roberta felt his engorged member"— _Fuck_ me, are you serious?—"against her thigh, and before long, his pulsating"— _pulsating?!_ —"shaft found her velvet sleeve."'  
  
'Read it with enthusiasm!' Ginny cried, cackling like a mad woman as she reached back to pinch his nipple. 'Go for the Olivier on this one, Severus.'  
  
He gave her a glare that could pickle steel.  
  
But he picked up the book again.  
  
And he read with obviously feigned enthusiasm. '"'Oh, yes, Laszlo!' Roberta cried, passionately overcome by her virile veela."'  
  
Ginny's not so big, but still rather _strong_ hands began to dance up and down his thighs, inching closer to his cock.  
  
He kept on reading. '"'Laszlo! Guh!' Roberta grunted out her lust. 'Guh, guh, _guh!_ '"'  
  
Severus hurled the book into the fireplace before kissing the soft skin of her neck. 'With all due apologies to the so-called author of that rubbish, "Guh!" is neither a word nor anything anybody says during sex. I, for one, am done with books for the morning.'  
  
A pout on her lips, she said, 'But it's _my_ birthday.'  
  
His eyes went dark as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 'Well, then, I think it's time for birthday spankings, Ginevra.'  
  
From that angle, she had an easy time slapping his arse. 'I'll concede you that point, husband. It's definitely spanking time.'


End file.
